


Pick-Me-Up

by cmk418



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Mommy Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire needs a good spanking, and Diane is just the person to deliver it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick-Me-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ozsaur for the prompt and to vanillalime and lisacali for inspiring the inciting incident
> 
> Written for the 2015 Summer of OZ fest

Diane walks into the breakroom to get her morning cup of coffee and sees Claire straddling a red-faced Mukada. Both are still fully clothed, but Claire’s lightly running a finger along the top of his clerical collar. Diane clears her throat.

“Officer Howell,” she says sharply, setting her empty coffee cup on the counter. She really hopes that no one finishes off the pot by the time she’s done resolving this situation.

She thinks she hears, “Uh-oh. Mom’s pissed” from Claire as the other woman slowly moves off of the priest.

“Sorry, Ray,” Diane mumbles, pulling Howell toward the deserted staff locker room.

Once the heavy door closes behind them, Diane says, “What did I tell you about touching other members of the staff?”

Claire sighs. “That I wasn’t supposed to. But it shouldn’t count with Mukada. He’s a priest. They’re programmed not to respond to anything.”

Diane shakes her head as she takes off her belt and sits down on one of the benches. “Nice try, but I don’t believe for a second that you believe your own nonsense.” She pats her legs. “Come on. Over you go.”

“Seriously? Here?”

“If you’re going to behave like a brat, I’m going to treat you like one. Now, over.”

There’s the clatter of the nightstick as Claire’s weapon belt falls to the floor. Her pants are unbuttoned and pushed down to her ankles. She bends over, her stomach resting against Diane’s legs.

“How many?” asks Claire.

Diane glances at the clock. There’s not much time left in their breaks. She’ll have to make this worthwhile.

“Ten. Count,” she orders, bringing her hand down hard against Claire’s ass. She feels the sting of it in her palm, hears Claire’s sharp intake of breath and knows she’s made a good impact.

“One,” whispers Claire.

Diane waits a few seconds and then issues blows two, three and four in rapid succession. Claire rattles off the count while Diane waits for the tingling to subside in her hand.

The next few spanks are lighter, but fall closer to the inside of Claire’s thighs. Diane’s fingers lightly brush against the dampening cotton of Claire’s panties as they move away.

Eight and nine are hard and Diane imagines the bloom of red that is spreading out over Claire’s ass. When she has the opportunity, she loves the sight of it.

“That was nine,” says Claire.

“Are you going to be a good girl?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Are you going to be my good girl?” Diane says, bringing her hand down one last time.

“Ten. Yes,” says Claire, moving up to kiss Diane as Diane’s hand gently rubs the places she has struck.

“Now go clean up,” Diane says, dropping one more kiss on Claire’s lips. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Diane heads back to work, thoughts of coffee forgotten. Some things were a better pick-me-up.  



End file.
